


DOOM Of The Covenant

by HeyMrJack



Category: Doom (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMrJack/pseuds/HeyMrJack
Summary: The Doom Slayer had finally done it, he had obtained The Crucible and had finally closed the portal to Hell. All was well, right? Wrong. After Samuel Hayden betrayed him, The Doom Slayer finds himself once again in a crypt on Mars, except this wasn't the Mars he knew... Now instead of terrifying demons, The Doom Slayer faces off against ferocious aliens who are wanting to wipe out all of humanity. The Doom Slayer now fights back along with humanity, doing the only thing he knows how to do...Rip and tear.





	1. Chapter 1

_Mars, ONI Outpost DM1-5_

_2552_

Sergeant James Shepard walked with his comrades, this was Mercury Squad. A squad that consisted of four UNSC Marines, including himself. ONI had tasked his squad with a "special" mission. The protection of an item which was classified as PRIORITY:ALPHA.

"Sarge, what the hell are we doing guarding this thing? We need to be out there, getting those Covie bastards off our planet!" A voice called, Shepard recognized this voice alright, it was Lance Corporal Chhun who said that.

"Because, this package right here can potentially change the entire fate of this war and ONI wants it back to Earth, _stat_." Shepard replied.

"Oh come on, what can be so special about this package?" Chhun asked, and as soon as Shepard was about to respond, loud bangs were heard throughout the facility.

"Shit… the Covies found us. Alright, Mercury! Get ready, we're going to defend this package with our lives you understand?" Shepard questioned, and everyone quickly responded and shouted.

"Sir, yes sir!" They all screamed.

"Wallace, get your ass to the back. Chhun, you take that shotgun of yours and go up front. Donald and Kenway, with me." Shepard stated, as he aimed his MA5C at the front door. Soon The Covenant would come in, they would try to take the package. He knew it, and his squad knew it. The bangings were louder, and louder, and they continued getting louder. Soon, the door would be busted open, and Mercury Squad would be prepared for their last battle.

_Many years ago…._

_Alternate Dimension_   
_Mars, UAC Facility_

The Doom Slayer glared at the machine in front of him. Samuel Hayden had done what he had expected right whenever he first heard his voice from the communication panels. He betrayed him, now the only question was, what would happen to him? Would Samuel kill him? Imprison him like the Demons did?

"You think the only way is to kill them all, leave nothing behind. You might be right, but we can't just shut it all down. Without Argent Energy, it will be worse, I don't expect you to agree." He then took the Crucible from The Slayer, and he looked at it's bright red glow.

"But with this, we can continue our work." He spoke. Then the scientist looked at The Slayer once again.

"I am not the villain in this story, I do what I do because there is no choice." The machine said.

"Tether coordinates, rerouted." The base's AI spoke.

"I can't kill you," Hayden calmly stated.

"However, I cannot have you stand in our way." He spoke, as he then activated the crucible, it's bright red light blade soon shined and Hayden then walked off. Electricity soon surrounded The Doom Slayer, and he was soon sent away.

_Now…_

"Release this crypt!" Cried a deep violent voice. The Doom Slayer stirred around, he was finally awake. He was trapped though, encased in some tomb, just like before.

"We can't! It's locked too tight!" A much higher pitched voice screamed

"Do it now you welps, or you will be food by the end of this!"

The Doom Slayer didn't want to be locked in this damn crypt, he hated tight places, and he also hated being locked up. His body moved, with what little ability it had and the crypt quickly opened.

" _Ah, I see you're awake."_ A voice spoke, The Slayer was shocked to hear it, but he quickly recognized it.

" _Don't be alarmed. You remember me, yes?"_ The voice questioned. The Slayer did his best to tell his new companion that he remembered. This voice was the AI known as VEGA, the AI that he managed to save back on…

Back on where? It took a few moments for The Doom Slayer to recall, but he quickly remembered. He saved him back on that facility, on Mars.

" _Judging by your brainwaves, you remember."_ The Slayer stared at what was in front of him, the Praetor suit's HUD quickly booted up, and he began analyzing the outside world. He was in some sort of facility, and there were several creatures, creatures that didn't look human or demon what so ever. There were a few which were small, wore gas masks and carried tiny pistols, and there was one large one which reminded The Slayer of an ape and there were also corpses.

The Slayer analyzed the corpses further and quickly realized that these were human, human corpses. The sight of this angered The Slayer, his fellow man were being slaughtered once again and the things that had happened to these people filled The Doom Slayer with an unyielding rage, a rage hot enough to where it could burn the toughest metals and melt the most powerful of spirits.

"This is an artifact made by The Gods…? It looks so… majestic," The large ape alien spoke. It reached it's hand out, and was about to touch the green suit of armor. Instinct and rage soon kicked in, and The Slayer took this ape creature by the arm and began crushing the bones in this creature's body. He let out a loud scream as The Slayer's grip began tightening and tightening, the loud cracking and snapping of bones were heard and he soon twisted the arm and pulled, and as he continued harming the ape he finally began smelling the all too familiar scent of flesh, a bit of it was charred, but most of it was blood. Human blood.

As The Slayer smelled the awful stench he had grown so used to over the years, his anger finally reached the boiling point and he pulled on the ape's arm, tearing it off.

"By the Gods! Run!" The smaller aliens cried. They then started to flee, however, The Slayer saw this. He kicked the large alien as hard as he could, sending his body flying and onto two of the smaller aliens. He stared at the corpses of soldiers and began inspecting their bodies.

" _A majority of these weapons appear to be not functional, however this sidearm appears to be intact."_ VEGA spoke calmly, and The Slayer's HUD soon lit up, information was being displayed.

" _Misriah M6G Magnum…"_ The first set of text read, the rest were specifications for the firearm, it carried eight rounds in the magazine and it fired fifty caliber explosive rounds.

Explosive rounds…

The Doom Slayer smiled under his helmet, he was going to have so much fun with this. He took more magazines from the dead soldier. and then loaded a fresh magazine into the weapon, and ran out of the room. He would avenge these soldiers alright, he would avenge them doing what he did best. The one thing he had been doing for so many years, something he did even before he went to Mars and was sent to Hell through that damned portal.

He would rip and tear, just like he did before.

Just like before…


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Jack back again with the second chapter of DOOM Of The Covenant and I do have some bad news... this is the last chapter.
> 
> Jk lmfao
> 
> On a serious note I really do apologize for the long wait, I've been a bit busy as of late and I will admit I have been a bit less motivated to write a few fics than usual. Hopefully that will change but for those worried, no. I will not be deleting this fic or anything like that. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy the second chapter of DOOM Of The Covenant.

Private Aaron Kimball sat as he clenched onto his BR55HB. He was a greenhorn, and his entire squad got killed by Covenant bastards. He knew whenever he enlisted into the UNSC Marine Corps that things would be awful, but he never expected things would be this bad... he then began hearing noises, screaming. The screaming of Grunts, which made him question what the hell was going on? Were Mercury Squad putting up some sort of fight? He knew that the other squad had been sent in to defend some artifact, but were they putting up that much of a fight?

"Oh gods! Please save us!" A Grunt began crying. Aaron stared as the little bastard ran throughout the hall of the ONI facility, he then tripped and fell. As he did so he looked behind him and quickly got up and began running again.

"Doom! The demons bring doom to us all!" He cried as he was soon shot in the leg by a Magnum, he fell to the ground weakened and he began crawling, crawling as swiftly as possible.

"What the hell?" Aaron asked and he soon saw a man in large hulking green armor walk with a magnum in hand. The soldier's eyes widened, was this man a SPARTAN? Was this the one called "Master Chief?" If so, then holy shit. He would need to get this man's autograph, if he could turn the Covenant into crying babies, then they'd win this war for sure! The man in the suit soon took the Grunt by the leg and the alien began screaming, which were silenced as he put his hand on the mask of the alien. He began applying pressure, and Aaron heard a loud crack. The SPARTAN then kicked the alien, and it's methane mask then exploded, sending the body flying throughout the entire facility, and it ended with a somewhat larger explosion, with the grunt's body parts being sent flying throughout the building.

"Holy shit..." Kimball said.

The Doom Slayer checked the magazine in his pistol, he was surprisingly good on ammunition. He put the weapon in it's holster and VEGA began speaking.

" _Slayer, I believe there maybe another hostile to your right."_ The AI said.

Slayer, that was the nickname VEGA gave to him. It suited him very well, though he preferred the name the demons and these aliens gave him... Doom. He turned to the right, quickly taking his M6G out of it's holster and that's when he saw a man, not an alien. He dropped the weapon in his hands, a rifle of some sort and raised his hands.

"Hey, hey! I'm not an alien, Spartan! I'm on your side!" He said. The Slayer realized this and holstered his pistol. The man was in a corner, probably scared shitless from all what had happened. He crouched down to the man, who was probably eighteen or nineteen, and if he was this young, this was probably his first time in a firefight. The Slayer gave the man his hand and he gladly took it, The Doom Slayer gladly lifted him up from the ground.

"Shit, thanks SPARTAN... without you, i'd probably be dead."

" _What exactly is a SPARTAN?"_ VEGA asked The Slayer, who shrugged in response.

" _Hold on, i'm going to be taking control of the microphone in your suit... you don't seem to be using it that much anyway,_ " It spoke.

" _What is a SPARTAN?"_ VEGA asked, this time taking over the suit's microphone.

"Holy shit, I thought you were human... wait, how do you not know what the hell you are?" The soldier asked. The Slayer simply pointed to the direction from where he once came from.

" _We were stuck in that sarcophagus,"_ The AI said.

"Wait a second, you were the artifact? And what's all this 'we' stuff?" The Marine asked.

" _Apologies, my name is VEGA, I am an AI that was formerly with the UAC, and now I work alongside The Doom Slayer."_

"Doom Slayer? What the hell kind of name is that? Actually, you know what, I don't give a shit... thank you both for saving my ass." The Marine said.

"I'm Aaron Kimball, and you've stepped into some deep shit. The Covenant are attacking Mars." Aaron said.

" _Covenant? I am sorry, but my database has no collection of this faction,"_ VEGA spoke.

"You don't know what The Covenant is? Damn..." Kimball said. He then looked at The Doom Slayer and sighed.

"They're a group of aliens who hate humanity, something about wiping us out for their gods. They've managed to almost wipe us out, all of our planets are destroyed except for these few. Earth, Mars, Luna... the Sol System is all we got left, and even then they're kicking our asses." He explained.

_"So it seems Dr. Hayden sent us to an alternative dimension,"_ The AI said.

"Dr. Hayden?" Kimball asked. The Doom Slayer let out a grunt as a retort and began walking.

"Hey, wait!" The Marine said.

"There are tons of Covenant outside, my squad got wiped out by them! You sure you wanna do that?" The Doom Slayer only shrugged in response and then stared at the man and then at his rifle.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The Slayer only snatched the rifle out of his hands and his HUD began scanning it. Text soon read on his HUD describing the rifle, and The Slayer read it.

The rifle was known as the BR55, it fired 9.5x40mm experimental high powered semi-armor piercing rounds and it had a 36 round magazine with an effective range up to 900 meters and thanks to the scope attached to the rifle, he could clearly see what he needed to shoot at. The Slayer grinned under the helmet, he would have loved having this rifle instead of the M4 that he received when he first joined The Corps oh so long ago...

He remembered those days, the days when he was a Corporal assigned to Mars as security... then everything went to shit, and he became this.

The Slayer pushed the thoughts out of his head, the rifle would serve him well that it would, and plus ever Marine is a rifleman, right? He walked out of the door, rifle in hands. He took aim at the first thing he saw, another ape like alien which was commonly called a "Brute" by this UNSC. He pulled the trigger and it fired a burst of rounds which hit the beast on the helmet. It staggered and turned and The Slayer pulled the trigger as rapidly as he could, three bursts killed the Brute and it's face was a bloodied mess.

"A Demon! Kill it!" A Brute cried, and soon a blast of plasma shot by The Slayer's leg. He looked up and stared at some avian looking creature. The Slayer took his M6G out and got into cover and began firing at the sniper. Two shots hit the bird in it's throat and face, the head exploded and the body fell over to the ground. The Slayer got out of cover and ran towards another Brute who was charging at him with a strange rifle with a blade at the butt of the weapon. The weapon fired two grenades and pushed The Slayer back, and he smiled.

He was going to have fun with that weapon...

The Slayer charged at the Brute and jumped on top of him. The alien tried to push him off, but to no avail which brought joy to The Doom Slayer. The space marine then went out of his way to send a wave of punches, by the second punch already his fist went through the face of the ape and his gauntlet was covered with red blood, but he didn't stop punching. He looked up and took the BR55 off his back and aimed at incoming avian creatures who this time, were carrying energy shields thanks to their gauntlets.

_"It seems these aliens have a lot of advanced technology... not even we were able to construct energy shields like these,"_ VEGA remarked.

_"Now that I think about it, so does the UNSC. When you get the chance, take a look around the planet."_ The AI spoke. The Slayer grunted, he was in combat, the enemy mattered more than the way the bloody planet looked.

_"Trust me, you should take a look."_

The Slayer quickly shot at the avians, who stood there holding their shields and firing with tiny plasma pistols. He rolled over and grabbed the Brute's weapon, which fired an unknown type of grenades but thankfully, the weapon had a few left. He aimed at the bird-like aliens, all hunched up with their shields covering them and fired twice. They quickly were knocked back by the force of the explosions and died swiftly. He went towards one of the aliens and tore off it's arm which held the gauntlet, then took the gauntlet off and began putting it on his wrist. The gauntlet connected with his HUD instantly with no issues whatsoever...

_"I'm impressed. Whoever made your suit did quite the job,"_ VEGA spoke. The Slayer grunted and shrugged. The demon that he forced to make the suit did an adequate job, the suit fit comfortably and he was always well defended thanks to it. He then decided to finally listen to VEGA's words and looked at Mars, and his eyes widened in shock. How was this possible, the planet itself had changed. Yes there was some destruction, but he imagined that due to how recent it was, it was from this "Covenant."

There was greenery... on Mars, hell it seemed like the entire planet had been changed, as if it were like Earth almost.

_"It appears that this UNSC has mastered the art of terraforming planets... this is impressive, I'll have to catalog this discovery. Perhaps our dimension can learn something-"_

The Slayer only smacked his helmet. He needed information about the battle at hand, not about how Mars changed, or about the other dimension he was in.

"Yes, you're right. The battle is what matters, apologies." VEGA said. The Slayer grunted as he began walking. There was no longer sign of ongoing combat, now there were just bodies on the floor. The bodies of both, human and alien. It was a disgusting sight to behold, but it was something that The Slayer was not used to seeing.

_"Slayer, I believe one of these bodies may contain a communication device of some sorts, if you grab it I maybe able to patch into UNSC communications. We maybe able to learn a bit more about the situation and be of further assistance."_ The Slayer nodded, as he walked over to what he assumed to be a Marine officer. He wore a cap and lighter gear, and only carried a magnum. He began checking the body and soon quickly found an earpiece which he took from the body. His HUD soon lit up, ones and zeroes were displayed and then they vanished. The Slayer began hearing static and words appeared on the right side of his HUD.

**_"UNSC HIGHCOM"_ **

"We have a problem! Colonel James Ackerson has been captured by enemy forces! I repeat, Colonel James Ackerson has been captured by the enemy!" A voice cried on the comm's.

A Colonel? This was good, but at the same time, it was bad.

It was good because there was a ranking officer, someone who could explain every little detail to The Slayer and to VEGA clearly and calmly, and if he was a good officer he would have a plan to get these bastards off of Mars, however this was also bad because of the fact that well... this Colonel Ackerson was captured, most likely they would try to hold him hostage and interrogate him and then, kill him.

The Slayer would refuse to let that happen. He held his new grenade launcher high with confidence and his HUD began lighting up once more, a map was quickly displayed and showed his location and then showed the location of a "target" which he easily realized was Ackerson.

_"Warning, there are many hostiles in that area and the target appears to be moving."_ VEGA said.

" _There are also other areas which are under attack by heavy Covenant forces but there is one specific area which has lots of Covenant presence. I believe this area is their temporary base on Mars."_ He continued.

_"I'll go ahead and proceed to link you up with more UNSC commbands, and will filter anything out that will be deemed nonessential to the objective."_ The AI said and then went silent. The Doom Slayer made a soft sigh, here he was, back at it again. As soon as he began walking off, two gigantic behemoths stomped in front of him, they wore large blue armor and appeared to have a strange orange layer and dark blue spines. They carried a large arm cannon and wielded a large shield with their other arm. The Slayer smiled, he questioned how tough these creatures would be.

"Now that i'm connected with the UNSC's database... I can give you information on these aliens. The ones in front of you are called Hunters, apparently they are a bunch of smaller creatures formed into this large behemoth. That arm cannon of theirs can charge up and fire large blasts of plasma, and that shield can tear through a man and cut them in half with ease. They tend to work in pairs and are the heavy infantry of The Covenant." VEGA said

_"I will now input their common tactics through your HUD, this should assist you in eliminating the threat."_

_"I bet you can kill them in less then 3.8 seconds,"_ The AI remarked. The Slayer prepared his launcher and activated his energy shield, his smile grew into a wide grin. He was going to enjoy this fight, no matter how long it would last.

Now? The Hunters would be the hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks for the second chapter! I'll admit, writing The Doom Slayer is easy but VEGA is going to be different. He reminds me of a "Dumb" AI from Halo, so i'm trying my best to make him seem like a cold machine, but at the same time a nice lovely character. But what are everyone's thoughts? Anyone like what i'm doing with VEGA as well as The Slayer?


	3. Chapter 3

The Doom Slayer charged at the Hunters in front of him, he was tired of set back after set back, he wasn't going to allow these behemoths in blue to stand in his way, in fact, he would make sure that nothing would stand in front of him. He looked at the side of his HUD, he couldn't help but appreciate VEGA, normally he'd like to learn how to kill his foes quickly on his own but right now...

Right now he didn't have the time to play with these "Hunters" as they were so called. He couldn't help but smile, as these Hunters were going to be the ones being hunted. One Hunter swung its heavy shield at The Slayer, but using both hands he caught its swing and his small smile changed into a large grin as if he were a Cheshire cat.

Using his immense strength, The Doom Slayer lifted The Hunter and threw it to the floor. He then jumped on top of it, and he stared at the creature.

_"How peculiar... it appears that these Hunters are a bunch of worms called Lekgolo, all working together to form this behemoth of a creature,"_ VEGA said, and then went on about how these two Hunters were something called bond-brothers, all things he could care less about. As far as The Slayer was concerned, they were the enemy and worst of all? They were worms.

He hated worms when he was a child, he hated them now. They were so... slimy and weird, and he hated the sight of them. The fact that he was seeing them now, bothered him. Therefore? It was a problem, and what did he do to problems?

He fixed them.

Very very violently.

The Slayer took a frag grenade, one of the many tools and weapons that he recovered from the now deceased Mercury Squad and shoved it inside of the Hunter and shoved his fist in it's "head." He used his hand that held the frag grenade once more, taking out the pin and then jumping off of the creature.

_BOOM!_

The Hunter exploded into tiny chunks and laid on the ground dead. Now there was the other one, who had been charging it's plasma cannon, the cannon was covered in bright green energy and it was obvious that the weapon had finished charging up.

_"I recommend performing evasive maneuvers, while your suit has endured constant abuse from the demons of Hell, I don't think it can take the powerful plasma that these Hunter's can spew out,"_ VEGA commented. The Slayer responded with a snort, while he and the suit endured much hardship, he knew that this set of armor would easily endure whatever the Covenant could throw out. It was one of a kind and was one of the most amazing suits of armor that The Slayer had ever seen and used. He stared at the Hunter, he was willing to take the hit, he could take it, he could take whatever they threw at him!

The Hunter fired its plasma cannon, hot plasma was soon blasted at The Slayer who simply charged through the current. His HUD lit up, warning its wearer of the sudden temperature increase and that the radiation levels were very high. The Slayer would have laughed if he could, a suit forged in Hell itself warning him of the temperature of all things. He also took note of the Argent energy fuel cells- his shields were depleting quickly, and he was going to most certainly need them. He simply stepped out of the way of the plasma energy and charged at the Hunter which fired at him, he lifted his magnum and jumped on top of The Hunter, and quickly blasted it's "face" several times with the powerful handgun. It fell over to the floor, and the Lekgolo worms tried to recreate the beast's facial structure, however, The Slayer simply stomped on the worms, their orange blood splattered everywhere, it was exactly like killing a bug.

He stared at the remains, the Hunter was now lifeless and he proceeded to check his HUD. His suit could take short bursts of powerful plasma, but The Slayer decided he should avoid as much enemy fire as he possibly could.

" _I believe I have found Colonel Ackerson. As of right now, he has been captured and is being held on board a Covenant dropship called a Phantom,"_ Said VEGA, and it began displaying a photo of what this Phantom dropship looked like. It was an odd and purple design.. and now that The Slayer thought about it, his enemies had a strange obsession with purple. He had noticed as he was fighting, the large purple ships in the air. Just about everything was purple.

"It's just about east of here if we continue that way I believe we'll come across it." The AI continued. The Slayer simply stared, seeing that Hunter's cannon reminded him of something, something he would most likely need.

He searched through his Warp-Pack, a simple pack that conveniently held just about _everything_ that The Slayer could think of. He was glad such a thing was being used, he hated carrying every little thing on his back or in random holsters that his former Mega Armor had. No, The Slayer's Praetor suit simply powered the warp pack with a tiny bit of Argent energy and he could have everything on the go.

He began searching through, he pulled out his BR55 and simply placed it down onto the ground. The same went for his Brute Shot and his Magnum.

" _What are you doing?"_ Questioned VEGA, who sounded annoyed at this delay. The AI watched as The Slayer searched furiously for... something. The AI decided to search through the warp pack, maybe the AI could find what The Slayer was searching for oh so much...

" _Slayer, I regret to inform you but there is nothing else in this pack."_ It spoke. The Slayer made a sound resembling that of a growl of an angry predator. The man was furious, and it didn't take long for VEGA to realize why. The Slayer was looking for his arsenal, the arsenal that helped take him out of Hell.

_"It's possible that whatever Doctor Hayden did short everything out, forcing you to lose your weapons. You're going to have to rely on this dimension's weaponry,"_ Explained the AI. The Slayer put everything back in his pack and stared at the remains of the Hunter's and then... he got an idea. He smiled as he flipped the body of one of the dead behemoths and grabbed the plasma cannon it wielded with both of his hands and in a mere second, ripped the arm out and took the plasma cannon. The man then lightly tapped his helmet, as if attempting to ask VEGA something.

" _Uploading coordinates to your HUD,"_ The AI said and The Slayer smiled... while VEGA talked too much and said things that weren't really relevant to his objective, he rather liked the AI. It was as if it read his mind, and the AI had never been rude with him and he enjoyed that. Plus, he had always been alone in Hell... it was nice to have a companion with him.

An arrow began pointing at the direction where this Phantom that carried Colonel Ackerson was at, and The Slayer began running at his fastest speed, making sure to carry his plasma cannon with him.

* * *

"Goddammit, Riley!" Cried, Captain Ford. The man watched the noobie of Victory Company go down with a single plasma bolt to the head. The company was pinned down, trying to retreat from the Covenant forces that were pushing on their location. The Brute commanders weren't like The Elites, no. They were savage, they were relentless and would do whatever it took to kill the enemy and somewhere deep down, Ford respected that. Victory Company was a Marine company known for doing just that, doing whatever it took to kill the enemy, Kill Them First was their motto.

Now they were the ones being killed. Whatever they threw out, The Covies threw much more at them.

"Gutierrez, are you able to fire?" Cried out the Captain to his subordinate, a bulky Marine who loved to fight.

"Yessir, Captain!" Responded Corporal Gutierrez who lifted up his M41 SPNKR Rocket Launcher. The Captain then pointed at the bridge in front of them, where the Jackal Snipers were on, firing their beam rifles and carbines and there were many Covenant soldiers firing at their position.

"We make that bridge collapse, we might be able to breathe a lot easier." Said The Captain. "You think you can do that?" He asked.

"Yessir, I'm on it." Said The Sergeant who went to a different position and aimed at one of the pillars that held the bridge up and fired.

_FWOOM!_

A powerful rocket flew out of the launcher and exploded upon hitting the right pillar, however it wasn't enough to knock the bridge off balance.

"Dammit.," Ford muttered. The bridge must have been fortified in case if there were any Insurrectionist attacks.

"I got one more rocket, sir. Should I use it?" Asked The Corporal.

"Go ahead-" "Sir!" Cried a voice on the comms. The voice of Ford's second in command, Sergeant Chhun. The man sounded worried, a rare occurrence as the man was known for always keeping his cool in the battlefield.

"Masters is saying that he spotted an unknown target, and he's headed right for our location. Bassa and I can't find him, so be on your guard and cover the flank-"

The sound of Chhun's voice was cut off as Ford stared at exactly what this "unknown target" was. A large humongous man who wore green armor, at first the Captain thought that this was a SPARTAN but upon further inspection, he realized that this man wasn't anything like that. The man had seen SPARTAN's before and while they wore green armor just like this man, it was nothing like this... no, this was something completely different and there was also the fact that this man was wielding a Hunter plasma cannon with one arm like it was nothing.

"Holy shit..." muttered Ford.

* * *

" _I believe further beyond that bridge is the landing zone for the phantom. Judging by UNSC Wombat footage, they're going to be transferring the Colonel to another phantom and head to their flagship."_ Spoke VEGA. The Slayer snorted, humored by this. This would be a piece of cake.

"Who the hell is this guy?" A voice asked and The Slayer simply stared around, these were UNSC Marines that were looking at him. These people were men and women who were fighting as hard as they could to defend their homes, their families... these people were exactly like him, they had joined the Corps for the same exact reason he did.

That meant that these men and women were family to him, family that he could casually pick on yes, but family nonetheless and that meant he was going to defend them with their lives. The Slayer stared and stared at a large bulky man who wielded an odd weapon of some sorts.

" _What an interesting and yet bulky missile launcher,"_ Remarked VEGA. The Slayer's eyes lit up, this weapon was a double-barreled **missile launcher**! The Slayer smiled, he hadn't felt this happy since...

Since...

Since he got the BFG9000.

The Slayer ran as fast as he could, he already had a plan in motion and tore the rocket launcher from the man's grasp and leaped into the air using his jump jets. It was a short boost but it was all he needed. He pointed the rocket launcher at the ground, below his feet and he fired.

_FWOOM!_

A rocket raced out of the barrel and exploded upon the ground, the resulting explosion sent The Slayer further into the air. He put the rocket launcher into his warp pack and used his other arm to aim his plasma cannon at the Covenant who he was dropping onto. There were many on a bridge up top filled with marksmen who tried to shoot down The Slayer, but their shots missed. Not even they could shoot down the unexpected Doom Slayer.

"Attack!" Roared a Brute from below. However, before he could say anything else, The Hell Walker landed on top of the ape-like alien. The creature's head was slammed onto the ground by the force of the impact and his attacker's boots crushed the aliens face. The familiar sound of bones cracking and being destroyed were heard, the noises that were just simply music to The Slayer's ears, the Covenant forces that surrounded The Slayer either screamed in terror or roared in anger. A wild angry Brute charged at The Slayer, wielding a human weapon- a weapon that was a pump action shotgun. The sight of this disgusted the marine, these apes had no right to wield his kind's weapons. He lifted his arm that wielded the plasma cannon and brought the brute towards him, the weapon managed to impale the creature only thanks to its wielders supernatural strength. The Doom Slayer then took the shotgun from the now deceased alien and tightened his grip on the plasma cannon and as he did that, the weapon began firing. A powerful green blast of plasma sprayed throughout the area. Grunts began retreating, Jackals began fleeing, running to the top of the bridge and those who did not flee were instantly incinerated upon being blasted by The Hunter plasma cannon.

" _An impressive tactic, one that would have probably have gotten you killed within Hell."_ VEGA complimented. The Slayer only shook his head in response.

" _You don't think so?"_ Asked The AI. The Slayer again shook his head.

_"Whatever you say, Hell Walker. Also, I recommend you stow the cannon and use it when there is heavier infantry around. We don't know how to refuel the cannon just yet,"_ The AI recommended and The Slayer understood this, he sadly did not have unlimited ammo for this beautiful weapon of destruction. He put the weapon in his warp pack and then checked the shotgun. His HUD began analyzing the sleek black pump-action shotgun and gave him the specifics of the weapon.

"M90-A Pump Action Shotgun" The first line read. The weapon held up to six eight-gauge shotgun shells which surprised The Slayer. Eight gauge shotgun shells were rendered almost extinct, barely any existed unless if you wanted to use them for waterfowling and even then, they were apparently, ineffective.

" _I wonder what forced the UNSC to go back to the eight gauge shells instead of using the twelve or twenty gauge shells..."_ VEGA asked itself. The Slayer wondered this as well, but he did not say much. He probably would have said something, more than that if he could speak but he simply could not. The Slayer simply held onto his shotgun and began walking under the bridge rather calmly. He had a mess to clean up, and a Colonel to rescue.

" _I imagine The Covenant have bigger plans for Mars, it must be why they're chasing off so many Marines. What do you think is here?"_ Asked VEGA. The Slayer simply shrugged as he walked and walked. He stared at the corpses of Marines, and of the now dead aliens that he had just incinerated and showed no sign of remorse, regret or pride. There was simply nothing but anger, anger that he had been woken up once more, woken up to see his kind brutally murdered like animals. He was going to kill these alien bastards, The Slayer decided that he was going to make sure he sends all of these aliens back to their planets and tear them apart limb from limb.

Yes, that's right... rip and tear, rip and tear.

* * *

" _Admiral Parangosky,"_ The AI is known as Black Box spoke up.

"Yes, BB?" The old woman asked, curious as to what had her friend's attention.

" _I have been analyzing The Covenant's invasion of Mars and... something has happened,"_ It said and began showing everything on the holographic displays. The first display showed The Covenant entering outpost DM1-5, ONI's secret base on Mars. The what was believed to be, Forerunner crypt that ONI had been studying had opened... and out stood a man in armor that the elderly woman had never seen.

She saw what he did, she witnessed the brutal acts that no other human could possibly do. She witnessed him tear off the arm of a Brute, she witnessed him punting Grunts like they were footballs. All of them screamed in pain, all of them suffered. She continued witnessing and watching this man rip and tear through his foes like no other Spartan could and she was feeling so many emotions. Fear, amazement, shock, all of those things went through her mind. There was no possible way that a man could ever do something like this. It was already highly doubtful that this man was a Forerunner, but whatever he was? He wasn't human.

" _I've kept an eye on him, Admiral. He seems to be assisting us against The Covenant and I believe he is attempting to find Colonel Ackerson."_ The AI said.

"Continue keeping an eye on him... and also look at that crypt again, BB. This thing... this thing is no Forerunner and I refuse to believe that he is human." She said, dumbfounded by the sheer brutality that this man created.

" _Of course, ma'am."_ The AI said.

" _Also, Dr. Kuziterg has informed me that the weapon prototypes are a success."_ He said, showing a display of one of the powerful weapons that were uncovered with the crypt.

" _As of right now, we're trying to find a name for it... the name Big Fucking Gun 9000 doesn't sound appropriate, don't you think?"_ The AI asked.

"No, probably not." Said the old admiral as she continued staring at the footage, watching this being tear through the killers of Mercury Squad like they were nothing.

"Look at that crypt again, BB. We've had the wrong idea from the beginning if he's not Forerunner he's something else." Said Parangosky and the words she spoke frightened her even more. This was something completely out of left field, something that was an unknown card for this entire war.

" _I do believe I just translated something that explains the origin of DM1-5's crypt."_ Said the AI who was already fast at work with both of his tasks.

"Oh?" Asked Parangosky, she was now curious as to what exactly this crypt was and where it came from, she stared at the AI. He could tell that she craved an answer just by looking at her.

" _Hell,"_ The AI calmly spoke

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that folks. Chapter 4 will come out... well, god knows how long.
> 
> This will be the final update for a good while, not quitting this story but as you all know I am headed out for basic for 8 weeks and i'll be doing a lot more after that. Hopefully when I get my shit together, I can get back to writing again. I do wanna thank you all for sticking with me this far in, and i'm glad you guys have liked this fic.
> 
> Also, there's a huge reference to sci-fi novel in the chapter, well more of like references. If anyone finds out what they are and what novel they're a reference to, I'll probably do something special for that individual when I get back.
> 
> Anyways, this is it. Last chapter for anything for a good long while. This is goodbye and again,
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> -HeyMrJack


End file.
